Del amor, dudas, apariencias y otras cosas
by Alessia de Piscis
Summary: "Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta." - Sam Keen
1. Dudas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Helena (OC) es de mi autoría.

 **Aclaración:** Three-shoot, AU, TLC, Asmita x OC.

" _ **Amar**_ _no es solamente_ _ **querer**_ _, es sobre todo_ _ **comprender**_ _."_ \- Françoise Sagan

* * *

-¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que falte tan poco!-gritó Helena emocionada, sin poder ocultar la felicidad que le causaba el hecho de que su mejor amiga se fuera a casar con el amor de toda su vida en menos de un mes, dando así por terminado el largo y estresante proceso que estaba significando la planeación del evento.-¡Que emoción Yuzuriha, al fin te vas a casar!

-¡Si, parece que fue ayer cuando me pidió matrimonio! Dios, ya quiero que llegue ese día, te juro que no sabré si reír o llorar de la felicidad.-expresó la rubia castaña incapaz de contener la desbordante alegría que la embargaba.

-Me alegro tanto por tí amiga, y de veras gracias por compartir todos estos momentos conmigo, creo que será lo mas cerca que estaré del matrimonio...-concedió Helena con la voz convertida casi en un susurro al pronunciar la última frase.

-Helena, ¿porque dices eso?-preguntó Yuzuriha preocupada por el repentino decaimiento en su siempre animada mejor amiga.

-Es que, no sé que pensar Yuzu...-confesó Helena rompiendo en llanto y arrojándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga.-Asmita y yo tenemos cinco años de conocernos y tres de esos cinco años de ser novios, y el ni siquiera ha mencionado nada acerca del matrimonio...

-¿Hablas en serio?-inquirió la rubia sin poder creerlo, es que vamos, Asmita ya rondaba los 26 años, y para su criterio, ya se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde si es que pretendía casarse y formar una familia.-Quizás sea una cuestión de sus creencias religiosas, ya sabes, como nació en la India y es budista...

-¡No Yuzu! No es nada de eso...-replicó Helena con el rostro abnegado en lágrimas y con la voz levemente exaltada.-La verdad es que creo que ya no me ama...

-¿Porque piensas eso?

-A ver, empecemos por el hecho de que es en exceso reservado y poco expresivo, es un milagro si salimos juntos, y joder, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me dijo o hizo algo romántico por mí, ¿no te parece demasiado?

-Te juro que no sé que pensar amiga, desde que lo conociste, Asmita siempre ha sido así, por lo que no entiendo el porque ahora dudas de sus sentimientos...

-Lo sé pero aun así, lo suyo ya raya en la indiferencia...-Helena enjugó sus lágrimas y abandonando el regazo de su amiga se recostó en el viejo sillón de aquel departamento alquilado que desde hace tantos años compartía con la rubia castaña.- Yo entiendo que tenga un carácter reservado, hasta un tanto misterioso, pero el que ama demuestra, y el no hace esfuerzo alguno por hacerlo...

-¿Porque no intentas hablar con el al respecto? Quizás si le hablas claramente, el pueda calmar tus dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos...

-Lo conozco y sé que me dará un sermón largo y extraño que al final no me servirá de nada porque no entenderé ni media palabra de lo me diga...

-¿Que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta para despejarnos un rato y olvidarnos de todos esos malos pensamientos?-Helena ya cansada de pensar en aquello y con dolor de cabeza, decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y acompañarla a quien sabe donde, todo con tal de dejar de pensar en Asmita y su aparente falta de amor.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían y luego de rebuscar en el ropero como dos desquiciadas, hallaron algo "decente" que ponerse, por lo que después de cambiarse, peinarse y maquillarse levemente, tomaron un taxi con dirección al centro comercial de la ciudad; era sábado y ninguna de las dos tenía que trabajar, por lo que el bullicio y el gentío seguramente serviría para distraer a la desanimada pelinegra.

* * *

-Yuzu, ¿tu crees que soy bonita?-indagó Helena una vez estuvieron en el taxi con espejo en mano observando con una mueca su rostro. Yuzuriha que hasta ese momento estaba absorta observando el paisaje a través de la ventana, se giró con expresión incrédula posando su mirada en su mejor amiga.

-Helena, ¿es en serio? ¡Por Dios, eres una de las chicas mas lindas que he conocido!-reconoció sin poder creer hasta donde llegaban los pensamientos de su mejor amiga, que ya desde mucho antes había demostrado ser toda una drama queen.-Tienes el cabello lacio, largo y de un hermoso color negro brillante. Tez blanca y ojos color verde esmeralda, esbelta y con una figura de infarto, nena no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie.

-Pero soy super bajita, mi busto es pequeño y que decir de mi trasero, mejor no hablemos de el porque me deprimo, ¿no crees que Asmita lo habrá notado y por eso se fijó en una chica mas voluptuosa que yo?

-Helena no pienses estupideces y déjate de inseguridades, ¿puedes? Asmita no es de esa clase de hombres.

-Yuzuriha tu no tienes absolutamente nada de que preocuparte, tienes mejor cuerpo y rostro que cualquier modelo o actriz, Yato jamás tendrá la necesidad de fijarse en otra mujer y tu puedes vivir en completa paz y armonía.-respondió Helena entrando en una de sus habituales crisis de inseguridad.-Además Asmita es condenadamente guapo, sin mencionar exitoso, ¿ya te dije que empezó a trabajar en aquel prestigioso consultorio psicológico?

Sabiendo que sería imposible hacerla callar, Yuzuriha se colocó sus audífonos y dejó que Helena que cansara de hablar de sus múltiples defectos, de lo codiciable que era Asmita, y de la supuesta amante que ni siquiera existía; porque por más que Helena no quisiera entenderlo, Asmita había demostrado ser muy detallista y perceptivo, fijándose en cosas que nadie notaría, entre ellas, las virtudes de Helena; virtudes que eran muy difíciles de notar ya que la pelinegra se empecinaba en ser una completa dramática, insegura, acomplejada y bastante infantil cuando le daba la gana. Yuzuriha estaba realmente segura de los sentimientos del rubio, porque solo el amor podría hacerlo soportar durante tanto tiempo las excentricidades de Helena.

* * *

Cuando ambas se cansaron de recorrer tiendas y luego de parar en su heladería favorita decidieron regresar a casa, quedándose Helena sola cuando en menos de tres minutos de haber llegado, Yato llamó a Yuzuriha para invitarla al cine, quien aceptó ir luego de preguntarle mil veces a la pelinegra si estaría bien sola y de que Helena insistiera hasta el cansancio en que se fuera, aduciendo que un poco de soledad le serviría para pensar.

Se dio una ducha y se recostó en su cama aprovechando para descansar un poco. Después de luchar consigo misma intentando conciliar el sueño por estar pensar demasiado, optó por seguir el consejo de Yuzuriha y escribirle a Asmita para que ambos se encontraran y poder hablar acerca de sus dudas.

 **Helena:** _¿Amor, estarás muy ocupado hoy después del trabajo?_

 **Asmita:** _Hasta el momento no. ¿Porqué? ¿Sucede algo?_

 **Helena:** _No, nada. Es solo que me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante. En persona._

 **Asmita:** _Entiendo. Estaré en tu departamento a eso de las 6:00pm._

 **Helena:** _Mejor en el tuyo. El mío está convertido en un desastre gracias a Yuzuriha que ya empezó a empacar sus cosas._

 **Asmita:** _Esta bien. Espérame allá. Llamaré a seguridad para que te entreguen las llaves de_ _repuesto._

 **Helena:** _Esta bien amor, nos vemos luego. ¡Te amo!_

 **Asmita:** _Yo también Helena, hasta luego._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la poca expresividad de Asmita haciendo su cotidiana aparición para desánimo de Helena, quien cada vez estaba mas convencida de que el rubio o había dejado de amarla porque ya no la hallaba atractiva o de plano había conocido a alguien mas interesante.

* * *

 ***Departamento de Asmita, mas tarde** *

Helena caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber citado a Asmita para hablar acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos tal y como Yuzuriha le había propuesto; de solo recordar la expresión carente de emociones de su novio sentía ganas de cancelar el encuentro, salir corriendo a su departamento y no volver a salir de allí en días.

-¡Cálmate Helena, cálmate! Tu solo viniste a conversar, todo saldrá bien... ¡MALDITA SEA A QUIÉN ENGAÑO! Mejor me largo de aquí antes de que Asmita llegue.-aterrorizada, recogió su bolso de prisa y tomó las llaves, lista para abandonar el lugar, ya después llamaría a Asmita y le inventaría alguna excusa que el no creería pero que fingiría hacerlo, solo para no torturarla mas y después extorsionarla psicológicamente hasta conseguir que ella misma se lo confesara.

Justo cuando iba a insertar la llave dentro de la cerradura, sintió como esta se abrió, revelando la llegada de Asmita, quien apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos se dedicó a observarla inquisitivamente con la ceja derecha levantada en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas Helena?

-Yo bueno, esto, es que, verás, yo...-la lengua se le enredaba cada vez mas a medida que trataba de expresar alguna frase coherente y la expresión estoica en el rostro de Asmita no ayudaba en lo absoluto.-Lo que pasa es que recordé que tenía algunas cosas pendientes que hacer...

-¿Ah si? No me digas...-replicó el rubio adentrándose al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras sí; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrebató las llaves de repuesto de manos de Helena, sospechando ya por donde iba el asunto.-Tú podrás ser muchas cosas Helena, pero menos olvidadiza, así que si me citaste para hablar, es porque estabas completamente segura de que no tenías nada mas que hacer.

-Si, lo estaba, pero es que justo lo acabo de recordar...-replicó Helena caminando en retroceso debido a que Asmita no dejaba de caminar - cual león a punto de atrapar a su presa - en dirección a ella, provocando que cayera sentada sobre el cómodo sofá de cuero de dos plazas.

-Y bien Helena, ¿que es eso tan importante que querías decirme?-indagó Asmita retirándole el bolso de las manos, colocándolo lo mas lejos posible, y tomando asiento en el sofá también.

Helena se cruzó de brazos y agachando la mirada se dedicó a morderse los labios, señal de que no sabía como abordar aquel tema tan escabroso.

-Helena.-llamó Asmita con voz inexpresiva.-Te conozco perfectamente, y el hecho de que sea psicólogo no hace sino ayudarme aun mas en la difícil tarea de comprenderte a tí y a tus acciones que en apariencia carecen de sentido alguno. Primero, si me citaste inesperadamente es porque llevas días torturándote con lo que sea que estás pensando, segundo, si estás tan nerviosa es porque te diste cuenta que lo que vas a decirme puede que me vaya a molestar, y tercero, si estabas a punto de huir para después inventarme cualquier excusa tonta para justificarte, es porque sabes que lo que sea que vas a decirme es una completa estupidez carente de sentido, producto de otra de tus tantas crisis dramáticas y te avergüenzas de ello. ¿Estoy o no estoy en lo correcto?

En ese momento Helena se arrepintió de tener por novio a alguien que mas que psicólogo parecía detective, y un suspiro cargado de ansiedad y preocupación escapó de sus rosáceos labios.

-Ahora bien, dime que es eso que te está martirizando y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas para poder cenar. Prometo no enojarme ni encerrarme en mi habitación a meditar y a ejercitar mi paciencia para contigo.

-Esta bien...-musitó la pelinegra sintiéndose un tanto mas segura después de lo dicho por Asmita. Tomó aire y exhaló, lista para expresarse.-Bien, lo que pasa es que...-sus labios temblorosos eran el cuenco que retenía las pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, sin ella así desearlo.-Asmita, ¿tu aun me amas?

Una expresión descolocada se dibujó en el rostro de Asmita, quien de todos los temas posibles, jamás se imaginó que fuera ese el que precisamente estaba martirizando a su novia.

-¿Porque preguntas eso?-replicó, intentando mantener la calma y no demostrar lo confundido que estaba en aquel preciso momento.

-Es que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, y tu jamás has hablado de un futuro entre nosotros. Eres poco expresivo, sumamente reservado, casi nunca salimos, y yo la verdad no sé que mas pensar.-confesó Helena alzando la voz sin poder contenerse mas y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.-Si ya no me amas o si ya conociste a alguien mas entonces dímelo, para no seguir haciéndome ilusiones tontas.

Asmita cerró sus ojos mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz en señal de búsqueda de paciencia y comprensión, solamente a Helena se le ocurría un disparate como el que acababa de soltar. Fue entonces cuando recordó una conversación que sostuvo con su mejor amigo, Defteros, algunas semanas atrás.

 _-Te notó mas callado y pensativo de lo usual, ¿sucede algo Asmita?-inquirió Defteros dándole un sorbo a su mocaccino mientras observaba de reojo a su mejor amigo, quien dedicaba toda su atención a observar con falso interés su taza de café._

 _-Nada en realidad...-replicó el rubio intentando restarle importancia al asunto._

 _-No me mientas, apuesto mi vida a que se trata de Helena.-Asmita levantó la mirada y clavó sus orbes azul celeste en las azul profundo del gemelo menor._

 _-La he notado un tanto extraña los últimos días..._

 _-¿Mas de lo usual?-replicó Defteros acompañando lo dicho con una leve sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada asesina cortesía del rubio._

 _-Ha estado deprimida, un tanto esquiva, y cada vez que me cuenta algo acerca de los preparativos de la boda de Yuzuriha y Yato, notó que lo hace con cierto tono que me sabe a indirecta..._

 _-¡Oh, oh! Me parece que alguien quiere avanzar en la relación, y que alguien mas no había pensado al respecto. -espetó Defteros, esta vez soltando la carcajada que se venía conteniendo desde hace un rato._

 _-No le había prestado atención al asunto por estar tan inmerso en el trabajo, pero creo que quizás ya es tiempo de avanzar en mi relación con Helena, casarme y eventualmente formar una familia..._

 _-Vaya, por la forma en que lo dices cualquiera pensaría que no es algo que te robe la calma o que te importe demasiado..._

 _-Si me importa, mas no me roba la calma. No estoy desesperado a pesar de tener 26 años; siempre quise tener un trabajo estable, auto y un departamento propio antes de dar semejante paso, quiero ser capaz de darle todo lo que se merece; ahora que ya lo he logrado puedo empezar a preocuparme por eso..._

 _-Me parece bien, pero el hecho de que su mejor amiga esté por casarse puede aumentar sus ansias y su preocupación acerca del futuro de ambos como pareja. Y eso, sumado al hecho de que no eres muy romántico y expresivo que digamos, puede generarle dudas acerca de su relación._

 _-Lo sé..._

 _-_ Parece que después de todo si es un experto en mujeres...-murmuró Asmita, provocando un gesto de incomprensión en el rostro de Helena, quién no entendía a que venía aquella frase.-Hace unas semanas estuve conversando con Defteros sobre un tema similar, pero la verdad es que no le presté la atención debida, no pensé que tu pudieras llegar a dudar acerca de mis sentimientos por tí...

-Como no hacerlo, es casi imposible para mí el no dudar; el que ama demuestra, Asmita...

-Helena, quiero que me mires fijamente a los ojos mientras digo esto.-la pelinegra levantó la mirada e hizo lo que Asmita le solicitaba.-Tu y yo nos conocimos hace cinco años cuando recién empezabas la universidad y yo iba en tercer año en la facultad de psicología y ciencias mentales; dos años después, estando en mi último año muy cerca ya de graduarme, nos hicimos novios, y desde entonces han pasado mas de tres años. ¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo echaría nuestra relación a la basura fijándome en alguien mas?

-No creo que seas ese tipo de persona, pero quizás si dejaste de amarme...

-En eso también te equivocas. Desde que me conociste sabes que no soy una persona demasiado sociable ni mucho menos una que suele compartir las cosas que pasan por su cabeza fácilmente. Sé que soy poco expresivo y reservado, y que quizás no te he dedicado el tiempo que te mereces, pero todo eso tiene un motivo, que en este caso, no es el que haya dejado de amarte.

-¡¿Entonces cual es?!-exclamó Helena empezando a desesperarse ante la calma que Asmita demostraba.

-Conoces mi historia y sabes muy bien que desde pequeño tuve que esforzarme para salir adelante solo, no tuve padres ni mucho menos hermanos; viví en un orfanato de la India hasta que cumplí los 18 años cuando me gané una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. Llegué a este país dependiendo de mí mismo, me esforcé cada día por mantener las mejores calificaciones, ya que mi trabajo de medio tiempo en ese entonces difícilmente alcanzaba para cubrir mis necesidades. Me gradué e inmediatamente busqué un mejor trabajo donde ganara un buen sueldo y pudiera ejercer mi profesión. En ese entonces un solo pensamiento ocupaba mi mente, y era el seguir esforzándome para poder algún día casarme y formar una familia y que ninguno de ellos se viera en la penosa necesidad de pasar por las situaciones que yo pasé. Jamás me hubiera atrevido a pedirte matrimonio o llevar esta relación mas allá, hasta estar seguro de poder darte el nivel de vida que te mereces. Hace poco terminé de pagar la hipoteca de mi departamento, tengo auto propio y un trabajo estable, ahora sí me atrevería a dar un siguiente paso en nuestra relación casándome contigo, sabiendo que podré cuidar de tí, y que de darse el caso de que tengamos un bebé, también podré responder por él, y no tener que abandonarlo en un orfanato porque no soy capaz de cuidar del pequeño que yo engendré y decidí traer al mundo.

-¡Entiendo a la perfección Asmita, pero eso no es motivo para que seas tan poco cariñoso y expresivo conmigo! Yo te amo y necesito sentir que tu me amas también...

-Yo te amo, pero desgraciadamente tienes una idea muy fantasiosa de lo que es el amor en realidad. Creciste siendo la princesa de tus padres y tu hermano, viendo caricaturas de jóvenes que encontraban a su príncipe azul de la manera mas absurda posible, creándote la idea de que el hombre perfecto es aquel que es romántico, tierno, cariñoso, capaz de bajarte la luna y las estrellas con tal solo abrir su boca. Ese tipo de hombre no existe. Con esto no estoy diciendo que yo no pueda ser romántico o cariñoso contigo, en realidad intento serlo, pero no se me da del todo bien porque esa no es mi forma de ser. Soy atento, caballeroso, te apoyo y me preocupo por tí; esa es mi manera de amar y no la voy a cambiar.

-¡¿Entonces debo aceptarlo y ya?! ¡No tienes idea cuanto he soñado que algún día me sorprendas con algún gesto tierno capaz de hacerme llorar, justo como Yato hace con Yuzuriha!.-replicó la pelinegra gritando empezando a perder los estribos.

-Ese es el problema. Yo no soy Yato, y tu no eres Yuzuriha. Yo soy Asmita y tu Helena. Jamás seré como él y tu jamás serás como ella. Todos hemos vivido cosas distintas que nos han convertido en lo que somos hoy. Y si no puedes entender eso, pues entonces no tiene sentido el continuar con esta conversación.

-¿Sabes que? Pues creo que tampoco tiene sentido seguir con esta relación, así que démonos un tiempo, a ver si así mi ausencia te conmueve un poco el corazón. Adiós.-Y habiendo dicho aquello, Asmita observó como tomaba su bolso, y secando bruscamente sus lágrimas abandonada su departamento.

-¿Porque será que siempre arma un drama innecesario por todo? Helena, mi querida Helena... tan impulsiva y melodramática como siempre; ahora entiendo que aquel presentimiento que sentí al escoger que carrera estudiar se debió única y exclusivamente a tí, sino seguramente a estas alturas ya no estaríamos juntos.-exhalando un suspiro, Asmita se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su cena, sabía que tarde o temprano la pelinegra regresaría armando un verdadero barullo solo para disculparse y arreglar la situación que su inseguridad e inmadurez había provocado.

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este fanfic con Asmita de Virgo, espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y opiniones al respecto.**

 **El segundo ya está en proceso, así que la actualización no tardará mucho.**

 **Ahora bien, quizá el carácter de Asmita resulte un poco extraño, pero antes de escribir volví a ver su gaiden y su participación en el anime y me dí cuenta de ciertas cosas en las que me basé al escribir sobre él:**

 **Asmita es una persona que no suele dar explicaciones sobre sus acciones, pensamientos o emociones, y si lo hace, lo hace de manera ambigua, generando muchas dudas acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones. Por ejemplo, cuando partía a Jamir y se encontró con Dohko de Libra.**

 **Es una persona de carácter reservado, sincero, pensativo, de convicciones fuertes y profundas, capaz de percibir y comprender el dolor de los demás, sensible, y que se preocupa por otros a pesar de que no lo demuestra, y que al hablar suele hacerlo de manera algo tosca y directa. Podemos verlo en el anime y en su gaiden, especialmente en su relación e interacción con Ahimsa.**

 **Suele analizar mucho a las personas poniéndolas a prueba, utilizando mucho de su carácter desafiante que puede llegar a parecer prepotente en ocasiones, pero que no es mas que su manera de conocer y entender a las personas. Luego del habitual escrutinio, y si salen bien libradas de el, estas personas suelen ganarse su respeto, confianza y cierto aprecio. Podemos verlo en su relación con Tenma y con Sasha.**

 **Bueno después de mi perfil psicológico de Asmita, gracias por leer, y recuerden dejar sus reviews, saludos!**


	2. Apariencias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Helena (OC) es de mi autoría.

 **Aclaración:** Three-shoot, AU, TLC, Asmita x OC.

* * *

" _Las_ _ **apariencias**_ _engañan la mayoría de las veces; no siempre hay que juzgar por lo que se ve."_ \- **Moliére**

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde la última vez en que se hablaron y se vieron cara a cara, dando ella prácticamente por terminada la relación después de una discusión, que luego de pensarlo bien, se dio cuenta que fue por demás estúpida. Bueno, en realidad solo había dicho que se darían un tiempo, pero por la manera en que ella misma se había estado comportando -no llamadas, no mensajes, no buscarle- fácilmente el podía haber llegado a la conclusión de que ya no había absolutamente nada entre ellos.

No sabía si era por el hecho de que mañana sería su cumpleaños y que estaba acostumbrada a salir con él y contar con su completa atención ese día, pero estaba empezando a sentirse mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía, si es que eso era posible, y a necesitarlo desesperadamente como un adicto necesita drogas para vivir.

Había probado de todo, desde intentar convencer al seguridad del edificio de darle las llaves de repuesto y dejarla subir al departamento solo para espiarlo -teniendo que amenazarlo después para que no le dijera nada a Asmita de su visita, salvaguardando su orgullo- hasta hacerse pasar por una paciente mas y colarse en el consultorio psicológico para observarlo aunque fuese un ratito mientras trabajaba.

Todas y cada una de sus estrategias resultaron en un completo fracaso, especialmente porque después de visitar el consultorio donde Asmita trabajaba mas de cinco veces seguidas, reunió el valor necesario para preguntar por el en recepción, solo para llevarse la amarga noticia de que había salido del país para tomar una capacitación especial que duraría alrededor de diez semanas.

Yuzuriha ya se había casado y mudado del apartamento, y se encontraba de luna de miel en París; por lo que la soledad ya estaba empezando a pasarle factura, especialmente porque no podía salir adonde le diera la gana para distraerse ya que su situación económica no era del todo agradable dado que aún no había encontrado a nadie con quien compartir apartamento y los gastos de alquiler, luz, servicios y otros, estaban empezando a hacer mella en su bolsillo.

-¡ASMITAAA!-gritó empezando a llorar otra vez mientras su playlist titulado "despecho" empezaba a reproducir una nueva canción.-¡TE EXTRAÑO MALDITA SEA! ¡TE ODIO POR HACERME AMARTE TANTO! ¡Y TE ODIO PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES LA MALDITA RAZÓN!

Su vecino, mas que harto por la depresión de la pelinegra las últimas semanas, soltó un bufido de fastidio y le hizo señas a sus invitados para que no se asustaran con la nueva letanía de gritos de la chica y se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta de su apartamento para gritarle unas cuantas verdades, otra vez.

-¡OYE SI TANTO LO EXTRAÑAS VE A BUSCARLO Y DEJA DE GRITAR COMO UNA DESQUICIADA! ¡JODER! ¡QUE SI YO FUERA EL, TAMBIÉN TE HABRÍA DEJADO POR LOCA Y ESCANDALOSA!-exclamó el joven luego de aporrearle tres veces la puerta para que supiera que el mensaje era única y exclusivamente para ella.

La pelinegra, ofendida, se dirigió hasta la entrada de su apartamento para dejarle en claro unas cuantas cosas a su vecino.

-¡EL NO ME DEJÓ MALDITA SEA! ¡Y QUE YO SEPA, ESTOY EN MI MALDITA CASA, ASÍ QUE PUEDO GRITAR TODO LO QUE SE ME DÉ LA GANA!-replicó Helena aun llorando a moco tendido y abriendo la puerta de golpe, revelando su desastroso estado -en pijamas, sin peinarse, y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- causándole un susto de muerte a su vecino que casi se cae de espaldas, acostumbrado a verla siempre arreglada y sonriente.

-Si claro...-respondió algo cohibido empezando a retirarse a su propio hogar mientras que la pelinegra lo acribillaba con la mirada.

-¡Y NO ESTOY LOCA MALDITA SEA!-dijo para finalizar su arrebato y volver a encerrarse en su apartamento para continuar desahogándose en soledad.

* * *

 ***Dos semanas después***

Helena recién llegaba a casa después de un aparatoso día en la compañía de publicidad en la que trabajaba, luego de que su jefe le llamara la atención y le mandara un memorándum por sus continuas ausencias a la oficina las semanas anteriores. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y maldiciendo su suerte, fue con toda la desgana del mundo a ver quien era.

-¡Helena! ¿que dice la chica que mañana estará de cumpleaños?-gritó Yuzuriha emocionada y recién llegada de su luna de miel.

-Hola Yuzu...-contestó Helena sin inmutarse siquiera en ocultar su decadente estado de ánimo.-Que bueno que regresaste...

-Si, se nota tu alegría tan abrumadora.-replicó Yuzuriha con sarcasmo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acompañando a la pelinegra hasta la sala donde ambas tomaron asiento en el sofá.-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Dios, te vez devastada! ¿Pasó algo con Asmita?

-A ese ni me lo menciones, es el causante de todas mis desgracias.-respondió Helena haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos para confusión de la rubia castaña.

-A ver, a ver, ¿que no se han arreglado desde la última vez que pelearon y donde tu misma le dijiste que se dieran un tiempo?

-Pues no, al parecer el llegó a la conclusión de que habíamos terminado, porque una semana después de eso se fue de viaje y ni siquiera me avisó. Si me entere es porque cuando me atreví a preguntar por el en su trabajo, la chica de recepción me dijo que había salido de viaje debido a una capacitación.

-Helena, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Y en toda esa semana que estuvo en el país no pudiste acercarte a el para arreglar las cosas? Porque sabes que la razón no está de tu lado esta vez, ¿verdad?

-Pues no, no lo hice. El orgullo pudo mas que yo, y cuando al fin quise reaccionar me enteré de eso.

-Con razón, esta mañana cuando llegué al aeropuerto creí haberlo visto, pero como me pareció imposible ya tu no me habías dicho nada al respecto, no le dí importancia...-murmuró Yuzuriha recordando, omitiendo el detalle de que lo había visto acompañado por una chica para no traumatizar de mas a su mejor amiga.

-¿Es en serio? Entonces ya regresó...-musitó un tanto desanimada.- No quise decirte nada para no molestarte durante tu luna de miel con mis tonterías. Pero sí, así están las cosas...

-¿Porque no vamos a su departamento para que hables con el? Yo te acompaño y cuando me asegure de que todo esta bien y de que no asesinarás al pobre por haberse ido sin avisarte me regreso, y ya luego me cuentas como te fue.-propuso la rubia castaña, quien en realidad quería constatar o refutar sus sospechas, sabiendo que si Asmita ya tenía a otra chica lo mejor era que ella estuviese ahí para consolar a su amiga y evitar un desastre.

-¿Tu crees que sea buena idea?

-Si, anda cámbiate y vamos.

Después de mas de media hora que tomó la pelinegra para cambiarse -porque según ella, si hay dolor que no se note- tomaron un taxi con dirección al departamento del rubio que quedaba a menos de diez minutos de donde Helena vivía.

* * *

 ***Mientras tanto, Departamento de Asmita***

-¡Al fin un momento de descanso!- exclamó Aspros tirándose -literalmente- sobre el sofá de cuero de dos plazas de la sala de estar del departamento de Asmita después de una larga y ajetreada tarde de compras cortesía de Asmita.- La verdad no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, ¿no podías llamarla y salir a cenar como siempre han hecho?

-No Aspros. Conosco muy bien a Helena y sé que de alguna manera se las habrá ingeniado para averiguar que me fui de viaje y no le avisé, eso sumado al hecho que llevamos tres meses sin saber nada uno del otro después de nuestra última pelea, seguramente la habrá llevado a crearse una fantasía lo suficientemente dramática como para llevarla a intentar asesinarme si me presentó así sin mas ante ella.-replicó Asmita mientras revisaba la lista de todas las cosas que iba a necesitar para la fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Helena asegurándose de que no había olvidado comprar nada.

-El punto a resaltar aquí es la exquisita y variopinta creatividad mental de la preciosa Helena, que no solo la tortura a ella sino a todos los que la rodean.-comentó Defteros desde la cocina para después reír a carcajadas como poseso cuando Asmita le arrojó el vaso plástico en el había estado tomando agua hasta hace un momento.

-Pues yo solo espero que _**alguien**_ no me dé la misma clase de problemas ahora que va a mudarse y de que seguramente tendrá mucho tiempo para juntarse con Helena...-dijo Aspros mirando de reojo hacia el baño en donde sabía que ese alguien estaba.

-Pues para tu información la mayoría de las mujeres somos así, y yo personalmente reaccionaría de la manera en que Asmita mencionó y quizás hasta peor...-replicó Annia, una beldad pelirroja irlandesa que hacía ya varios meses se había hecho novia de Aspros después de mas de un año de conocerse, y que había decidido mudarse para estar mas cerca de Aspros y avanzar en su relación.

-Joder, debe ser el aire de Grecia que les trastorna la mente y les alimenta la creatividad.-bufó Defteros ganándose un almohadazo cortesía de su cuñada en plena cara.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente de tanta platica. Ayúdenme a subir las cosas, todo debe quedar listo hoy mismo porque mañana tengo que trabajar y no tendré tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.-declaró Asmita provocando muecas de cansancio en los gemelos que no habían logrado descansar en lo absoluto ya que el día anterior se quedaron hasta tarde trabajando y esa mañana habían tenido que despertar temprano para ir a recoger a Asmita y a Annia en el aeropuerto ya que ambos venían en el mismo vuelo procedentes de Irlanda, donde también había sido la capacitación de Asmita.

* * *

 ***Mientras tanto, con Helena y Yuzuriha***

A falta de unos cuantos metros para al fin llegar al departamento de Asmita, Helena comenzó a removerse inquieta en su asiento llamando la atención de Yuzuriha que conocía perfectamente ese comportamiento en la pelinegra.

-No me vengas a salir ahora con que te estás arrepintiendo, porque no te voy a permitir hacerlo, ¿entendido?

-Pero Yuzuriha, ¿que se supone que le voy a decir cuando lo vea?- contestó Helena sintiendo sus nervios bullir como espuma al ver que el taxi empezaba a detenerse frente al conocido edificio y viendo al rubio bajar bolsas y paquetes de la parte trasera del auto.-Un momento...

Helena le hizo señas al taxista para que esperara mientras sentía como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal negándose a creer la imagen que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos; a su lado, Yuzuriha, ahogaba un gritito en señal de sorpresa, sin poder creer que lo que había sospechado desde esa mañana se estaba confirmando ante sus ojos.

 _ **Asmita bajando paquetes de su auto con una chica no identificada.**_

 _ **Asmita sonriéndole de forma cálida y conversando animadamente.**_

 _ **Como si se tuvieran mucha confianza.**_

 _ **Como si fueran una pareja.**_

Helena sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos, y las saladas lágrimas hicieron su aparición sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para contenerlas.

-Arranque por favor...-pidió Yuzuriha al taxista, indicándole que las regresara al punto de partida ante la incapacidad de la pelinegra de reaccionar por lo ocurrido. - No te preocupes Helena, todo estará bien amiga...

-Te lo dije Yuzu, se fijó en alguien mas... dio por terminada nuestra relación...-sollozó Helena lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga rompiendo en llanto, sin importarle que el taxista la estuviese observando con un gesto que expresaba clara confusión.

El viaje de regreso a casa pareció mas largo de lo que realmente fue. Helena seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Yuzuriha era una marea de emociones continuas; por una parte estaba furiosa y por la otra estaba llena de decepción, habría metido las manos al fuego por Asmita ya que lo tenía en alta estima, pero al parecer estaba equivocada y ahora su amiga sufría por ello.

Al llegar al departamento, Helena insistió en quedarse a solas, sentía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y tener a Yuzuriha con ella no la ayudaría en lo absoluto. Sabía que gran parte de la culpa recaía en ella debido a sus dudas, inseguridad y actitud infantil; aunque tampoco se podía justificar el hecho de que el decidiera iniciar una relación sin siquiera haber finiquitado la que ellos tenían, después de todo Helena había dicho que solo se darían un tiempo.

Ella había estado segura de que el la buscaría para arreglar las cosas, a pesar de que había sido ella la culpable del problema y quien los había puesto en esa situación, pero para su desdicha, esta vez se equivocó.

Asmita siempre tuvo razón, ella no podía cambiarlo a su antojo, y el hecho de que el no fuera como ella deseaba, no significaba que no la amara. Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, lo había perdido, y si su orgullo no le había permitido buscarlo para pedirle perdón después de su pelea, mucho menos le permitiría ahora buscarlo para pedirle explicaciones por su engaño.

Después de llorar desconsoladamente, escuchar su playlist de "despecho" una y otra vez, y atiborrarse de helado y otras golosinas, fue a darse una ducha y se encerró en su habitación a seguir llorando hasta que el sueño la venciera; quería lograr olvidarse de aquella imagen aunque fuese en sueños, soñar con que mañana celebraría su cumpleaños junto a Asmita como si nada hubiera pasado y lo llenaría de besos y abrazos como tanto le gustaba hacer.

* * *

Una parte de Yuzuriha se sentía sumamente culpable, pero la verdad es que no tenía el valor de atreverse a aseverar algo tan delicado como una infidelidad guiándose únicamente por lo que vio en el aeropuerto, pero luego de lo que ella y Helena habían presenciado no le quedaban dudas. De reojo, observó a Yato dormitar a su lado completamente rendido y se permitió acariciarle la corta melena ya despeinada, rogando interiormente porque ellos nunca pasaran por algo similar.

Cuando mas perdida se encontraba en su ensoñación, escuchó su teléfono sonar indicándole que había recibido un mensaje, y pensando que podría tratarse de Helena corrió a revisar llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.

 **Asmita:** Buenas noches Yuzuriha, perdona que te escriba a esta hora pero necesito solicitarte tu ayuda con algo muy importante.

 **Yuzuriha:** Buenas noches Asmita. ¿Que podría ser eso?

 **Asmita:** Me imagino que Helena te habrá contado acerca de nuestra discusión hace tres meses y que no hemos podido arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

 **Yuzuriha:** Si, algo al respecto me contó.

 **Asmita:** Bueno, la verdad es que dudé un poco hacer esto porque sería como darle la razón y la verdad es que no la tiene, pero me ganaron los sentimientos y como mañana es su cumpleaños le estoy preparando una pequeña fiesta sorpresa con nuestras amistades mas allegadas y necesito tu ayuda para entretenerla y luego llevarla a la hora indicada a mi departamento para darle la sorpresa.

Yuzuriha ahogó un grito de rabia, era el colmo del descaro con Asmita. Solo a él se le ocurría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su prontamente nueva ex novia después de haberla engañado. La rubia castaña inspiró y exhaló tantas veces como pudo, intentaría no ser tan grosera como creía que Asmita merecía.

 **Yuzuriha:** Perdona que te diga esto Asmita, pero, ¿QUE CLASE DE DESGRACIADO ENGAÑA A SU NOVIA Y DESPUÉS SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE PREPARARLE UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA DONDE SEGURAMENTE ESTARÁ SU REEMPLAZO?

Asmita esbozó un gesto de total incomprensión cuando recibió semejante mensaje de parte de la rubia castaña y rápidamente procedió a contestarle, ya suficiente drama había entre Helena y el, como para agregarle una supuesta infidelidad al asunto.

 **Asmita:** Disculpa Yuzuriha, pero, ¿de que demonios estás hablando? Helena y yo no hemos terminado, nos estamos dando un tiempo que ella misma solicitó y que seguramente mantuvo debido a su gigantesco orgullo. Estuve de viaje por motivos de trabajo y apenas llegué hoy empecé a preparar todo lo mas rápido posible. ¿Como diablos iba a engañarla?

 **Yuzuriha:** Simple. O te fuiste de viaje con la otra o te la encontraste en donde sea que estuviste. Y esta vez no es un delirio de Helena, porque yo misma te vi con mis propios ojos. Esta mañana llegaste con ella al aeropuerto, y hoy en la tarde Helena y yo fuimos hasta tu departamento porque ella quería hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas y resulta que estabas muy ocupado bajando paquetes muy alegremente con tu novia pelirroja, que seguramente ya vive contigo. Ahora me doy cuenta que jamás quisiste a Helena, tanto tiempo juntos y nunca la tomaste en serio, y a esta zorra en menos de tres meses la llevas a vivir contigo.

Asmita se palmeó el rostro, si así estaba Yuzuriha no quería imaginarse como estaría Helena con aquella película que ambas amigas se habían inventado.

 **Asmita:** No suelo dar explicaciones a nadie, pero haré una excepción en esta ocasión porque sé la influencia que tienes en Helena, el grado de confianza entre ustedes y porque quiero acabar con esta estupidez de una vez por pelirroja con la que me viste llegar al aeropuerto y con la que me viste bajando paquetes de mi auto es nada mas y nada menos que Annia, la novia de Aspros, quien estaba ayudándome a bajar las cosas que había comprado para la fiesta sorpresa de Helena. Y si se hubieran quedado un poco mas, y no huido creándose una película como solo ustedes saben hacer, habrían visto a Aspros y Defteros bajar también a ayudarme. Y que quede claro, yo amo a Helena y jamás le haría algo tan bajo y ruin. Todo este problema inició porque Helena es demasiado insegura de si misma e insiste en querer convertirme en algo que no soy. Y si no me he casado con ella es porque primero deseaba asegurar el nivel de vida que ella merece y por el que tanto me he esforzado.

Junto con el mensaje le llegó también una foto de Aspros y la chica en cuestión abrazados de forma cariñosa en alguna playa que la rubia castaña no distinguió. Yuzuriha se sintió morir a causa de la extrema vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos; especialmente porque se dejó llevar por la apariencias y no se detuvo en ningún momento a analizar bien las cosas ni buscar otras opciones que le guiaran hasta la respuesta correcta.

 **Yuzuriha:** Asmita yo estoy muy avergonzada por todo esto, discúlpame por haberte juzgado tan a la ligera.

 **Asmita:** Olvídalo, ahora la que me preocupa es Helena. ¿Ahora sí es posible que me brindes tu ayuda, pero esta vez para solucionar esto de una vez por todas?

 **Yuzuriha:** Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar sus reviews con todas sus opiniones, criticas constructivas, comentarios, etc.**

 **El siguiente será el capítulo final de esta retorcida historia con Asmita de Virgo.**

 **Les adelanto que el siguiente shoot será con Sísifo de Sagitario (Si Althea, Sísifo xD) y se tratará de una comedia romántica.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Helena (OC) es de mi autoría.

 **Aclaración:** Three-shoot, AU, TLC, Asmita x OC.

* * *

" _Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."_ \- Sam Keen

* * *

El reloj despertador sonó de manera habitual a las 7:00am, abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente, se sentía fatal por lo que de antemano le avisó a su jefe que por motivos de salud no podría ir a la oficina ese día, ya después buscaría la manera de obtener un certificado médico que comprobara su excusa.

Había estado llorando toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, por lo que sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Se levantó de forma cansina y se dirigió de inmediato al espejo para observar su rostro, una mueca de desaprobación surcó su cara en cuanto notó lo mal que lucía con sus ojos tan rojos e hinchados, cualquiera pensaría que la habían golpeado.

Decidió darse una ducha y desayunar algo ligero, no quería protagonizar un espectáculo el día de su cumpleaños terminando en el hospital por no comer y con una depresión tan profunda como causa.

Apenas empezaba el día y ya le habían llegado un montón de felicitaciones de parte de su familia y amigos. Suspiró derrotada, el primer mensaje y llamada el día de su cumpleaños siempre era de parte de el.

De cierta forma se sentía perdida, estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar ese día con Asmita que no le veía sentido a celebrarlo sin él.

Mientras terminaba de comer escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, en su interior sintió un rayo de esperanza el cual procuró desechar de manera instantánea; el no regresaría, ya lo había perdido para siempre.

-¿Y esto?-se preguntó asombrada ya que al abrir la puerta se encontró con un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas y blancas el cual venía con una tarjeta sin remitente, lo único que decía era "Feliz Cumpleaños" escrito con una caligrafía que no reconoció.

Una vez mas el rostro de su amado acudió a su mente, mas regañándose a sí misma, se aseguró que Asmita jamás haría algo como eso, y mucho menos ahora con semejante beldad pelirroja a su lado. Caminó de regreso al comedor luego de cerrar la puerta, y se quedó contemplando el hermoso ramo, intentando adivinar quien podría tener un detalle tan hermoso para con ella.

El ruido del timbre volvió a sonar y Helena, abandonando su ensoñación con el ramo, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Al hacerlo se encontró con Yuzuriha cargando un oso de peluche y gritándole feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Y esa cara? Helena hoy es tu cumpleaños, solo sucede una vez al año, tienes que disfrutarlo.-animó la rubia castaña entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de si, entregándole el oso de peluche a su amiga quien con un abrazo le agradeció el gesto.

-Yuzu, sabes perfectamente porque estoy así. Jamás podría celebrar después de lo que vi ayer. Si Asmita buscaba destrozarme el día, cumplió a la perfección con su cometido.-replicó, volviendo a tomar asiento en el comedor, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos mientras observaba nuevamente el ramo con el peluche entre sus piernas.

-¡Wow! ¿Y ese ramo tan bonito? ¿Quien te lo regaló?-indagó Yuzuriha haciéndose la desentendida. Ella sabía a la perfección quien lo había enviado, pero era un secreto así que procuró mantenerse callada.

-No tengo la menor idea, hace poco alguien llamó a la puerta y lo dejó allí. Ni siquiera tiene remitente.-contestó Helena sintiendo cada vez mas curiosidad al respecto, intentando no engañarse así misma imaginando que cierto rubio lo había enviado.

-Bueno, ¿porque no vamos por ahí a celebrar tu cumpleaños? Pedí el día libre así que tenemos 24 horas para disfrutar.-propuso Yuzuriha consciente de que tenía que entretener a Helena durante todo el día hasta que llegara la hora indicada por Asmita para ejercer el plan trazado la noche anterior.

-No se Yuzuriha, no me siento muy animada... no es fácil, fueron cinco años de mi vida echados a la basura.-respondió la pelinegra caminando a su habitación seguida de la rubia castaña quien no pretendía dar su brazo a torcer.

-Vamos Helena, salir te hará sentir mejor. No puedes quedarte aquí encerrada toda la vida lamentándote.

-¿Sabes que estás siendo un poco insensible?

-¿Sabes que estás siendo un poco exagerada? Helena, llorar no hará que vuelva, así que arréglate y salgamos, aplica lo que tu misma dices siempre: _"Si hay dolor, que no se note"._

Exhalando de forma abrupta en señal de rendición, Helena se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y arreglarse, conocía perfectamente a la rubia castaña y sabía que no se detendría hasta lograr su cometido. Además, por mas que le doliera, Yuzuriha tenía razón, encerrarse a llorar no traería a su amado rubio de vuelta.

* * *

-No puedo creer que ese desgraciado nos tenga de secretarios llamando a todos para cancelar después de que fue el quien organizó toda esta locura.-se quejó Aspros revisando la lista de personas a las que tenían que contactar para avisarles que la fiesta sorpresa de Helena había sido cancelada.

-Tiene sentido que cancele todo después de lo que nos contó.-opinó Defteros mandando mensajes a las amistades en común que habían sido invitadas para notificarles acerca de la cancelación.-Ya puedo imaginar el espectáculo que habrían montado con tan solo llegar a la fiesta; imagínate, Helena y Yuzuriha moliendo a golpes a la pobre Annia por algo que no hizo.

-Es cierto, pero yo desde un principio le dije que no hiciera tanta algarabía, ahora mira como hemos quedado.-prosiguió el gemelo mayor preparándose para realizar una nueva llamada.

-Tienes razón Aspros, pero por una parte lo comprendo...-dijo Defteros, volviéndose a sumir en el teléfono celular para cumplir con su tarea.

-Pues yo no sé tu, pero de que me cobro esta, me la cobro. Me tortura en una tarde de compras, me obliga a preparar una fiesta, después la cancela porque una vez mas Helena volvió a hacer uso de su creativa y variopinta imaginación y para colmo, se atreve a mandarme a notificarle a todos sobre la cancelación. No Defteros, esto no se queda así...

-Habla hermano mío, tu gemelo escucha...-replicó Defteros con una sonrisa macabra, recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de su gemelo; hacía mucho que no hacían una de las suyas.

* * *

Helena y Yuzuriha se encontraban en la heladería favorita de ambas, la pelinegra tenía la costumbre de atiborrarse de cosas dulces cuando de enfrentar una depresión se trataba, como si la azúcar fuera sinónimo de felicidad y pudiera influir de alguna manera positiva en toda la situación.

-Y dime Helena, ¿Que has pensado de todo esto?-preguntó Yuzuriha disfrutando de su malteada favorita.

-Aun no lo puedo creer... siento que en algún momento despertaré de esta pesadilla y estaré pasando este día junto a el, pero cada vez que intento convencerme a mí misma de que eso es posible, viene a mi mente esa imagen para torturarme una vez mas...-replicó Helena con la mirada perdida en el sundae de fresa que estaba degustando desde hace unos segundos.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá todo tiene una explicación? Porque, vamos, solo estaban bajando paquetes, quizá lo malinterpretamos todo...-opinó la rubia castaña sin dejar de observar el gesto de añoranza que se posó en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-Si, pero la verdad es que no tendría el valor para enfrentar a Asmita y pedirle explicaciones al respecto.-respondió la pelinegra con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.-Y-yo no merezco a Asmita... me di cuenta que he sido egoísta; siempre con mis excentricidades y mi inmadurez, esperando que el siempre arregle el desorden que yo causé... no es justo para él, se merece algo mucho mejor, y si lo encontró en alguien mas te juro que intentaré alegrarme por ello...

-Helena...-susurró Yuzuriha sin poder creerlo, iba a empezar a pensar que Asmita tenía un manual sobre la pelinegra o algo así, porque ni siquiera la madre la conocía tanto.

-Asmita se ha esforzado tanto, siempre pensando en nuestro futuro y luchando por el, en silencio, sin hacer tanta algarabía, sin dar muchas explicaciones, hablando con hechos y no con palabras, ¿y yo que? Actuando como una completa idiota pidiéndole que fuera un poco mas como yo deseaba, tratando de convertirlo en algo que no es y que jamás será, incapaz de darme cuenta de que el es perfecto tal y como es, incapaz de amarlo en la forma en la que el se merece porque me empecinaba en creer que el amor era de la manera en la que yo lo imaginaba... ¡Dios! Que estúpida he sido...

-Helena, de verdad me alegra que hayas abierto los ojos...-musitó Yuzuriha con una sonrisa.-Asmita es en verdad alguien especial, podrá parecer un poco tosco al principio, pero después te das cuenta de su gran valía como persona... quizá el no te expresaba sus sentimientos de la manera tradicional, pero lo hacía de una manera muy especial, aunque quizá tu no fueras capaz de apreciarlo en esos momentos...

-Y eso es lo que mas me duele de todo: no supe apreciarlo y ahora lo he perdido. La que acabó necesitando la separación para darme cuenta del valor que tiene en mi vida y de lo perfecto que es para mí, fui yo...

-¿Y que harías si de alguna manera todo lo que vimos resultara tener una explicación? ¿Que harías si pudieras volver con Asmita?

-Te juro que desecharía mis miedos e inseguridades y comenzaría a darle lo que se merece: lo mejor de mí...-respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas aun recorriéndole las mejillas.

* * *

Ansioso, así se sentía. Era la palabra perfecta para definir su estado actual de animo. No lograba concentrarse en nada a pesar de que demostraba todo lo contrario. Observaba el reloj una y otra vez, deseando que el tiempo de duración de aquella sesión psicológica llegara a su fin. Revisó disimuladamente su celular encontrándose con un mensaje de parte de la mejor amiga de su -aunque estuvieran "separados"- novia, y actual cómplice en ese plan, que si analizaba bien era muy impropio de su parte, pero bien dijo alguien que _a situaciones desesperadas, medidas extremas_.

 **Yuzuriha:** _Voy a empezar a pensar de que eres algún tipo de deidad hindú, joder, conoces a Helena demasiado bien. Te envío lo que me dijo. Mi amiga está madurando xD. -_ _ **Nota de audio**_ _-._

Los labios de Asmita se curvaron en una sonrisa; una deidad no era, pero si había algo que practicaba con Helena -sin que ella se diera cuenta, claro está- era el psicoanálisis. Incluso tenía una carpeta donde guardaba todos los informes de cada sesión camuflada como una simple conversación de pareja.

Ahora se sentía impaciente, sumamente impaciente, y si aquel tipo que sufría de delirios de grandeza no se callaba de una buena vez y lo dejaba a solas para poder escuchar la grabación, el mismo lo echaría a patadas de su consultorio. De esa grabación dependía una decisión muy importante.

Quince minutos después el hombre terminó de hablar y después de notificarle cuando sería su próxima sesión lo despidió. Corrió en busca de sus audífonos y se sentó a escuchar lo que Yuzuriha había logrado grabar.

-Helena, mi querida Helena...-susurró luego de escuchar la grabación con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en el rostro.-Margaret no me pase mas pacientes, necesito salir a comprar algo.- le informó a la recepcionista por teléfono, y tomando su saco salió a paso rápido de su oficina en dirección a los estacionamientos. Se montó al auto y después de revisar que tenía todo lo que necesitaba manejó en dirección al centro comercial mas cercano. Su objetivo: una joyería.

* * *

 ***Mas tarde, Departamento de Helena***

 **-** ¡Dios Yuzu, estoy tan cansada!-exclamó Helena acostándose en el sofá después de un largo día junto a su mejor amiga recorriendo la ciudad como dos adolescentes.- Jamás pensé que haría tantas cosas hoy después de como me sentía.

-Pues esa era la idea, que te despejaras un poco. Además aun no hemos terminado, tengo una sorpresa para tí, así que ve a darte una ducha y ponte super sexy y bonita que volveremos a salir.-ordenó la rubia castaña empujando a la pelinegra fuera del sofá y tomando asiento en el.

-¡¿QUE?! No bromees, ya no puedo mas. Además ya han sido suficientes emociones por el día de hoy.-rezongó la pelinegra de pie haciendo ojos de cachorros para intentar apelar a la bondad de la rubia castaña.

-Nada de eso. Ahora ve a hacer lo que te dije, o me veré en la obligación de hacerlo yo misma, y te juro que no usaré agua caliente.-ante la amenaza, Helena corrió a su habitación, si había algo que detestaba era bañarse con agua fría después de un día tan ajetreado como el que tuvieron.

Tomó una medianamente larga ducha mientras escuchaba que Yuzuriha conversaba por teléfono con alguien, suponiendo que se trataba de Yato no le dio importancia y siguió en lo suyo. Entre su ropa rebuscó hasta que encontró un vestido color rojo pasión que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas de cuello halter y que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, por lo que resaltaba sus atributos que aunque no fueran voluptuosos, resultaban agradables a la vista.

Le dio un poco de forma y volumen a su siempre lacia cabellera, se maquilló sus adorados smokey eyes y se calzó sus tacones negros a juego con su bolso tipo sobre y unos sobrios accesorios. Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar la mueca en la que se transformó su cara, se había arreglado pensando en él.

-Ya estoy lista, mejor vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.-dijo Helena haciendo su aparición en la sala de estar y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un poco de jugo.

- _Te vas a morir cuando la veas, está bellísima_...-susurró Yuzuriha a su interlocutor antes de cerrar la llamada.-¡Vaya, pero mira nada mas! ¡Te vez preciosa!-halagó la rubia castaña guardando su teléfono para no levantar sospechas.

-Gracias Yuzu, aunque la verdad es que me arreglé pensando en él...-respondió Helena cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, es normal al principio...-aconsejó disimulando una sonrisa mordaz ante lo dicho por la pelinegra.-Ahora si, vámonos...-anunció animada arrastrando a Helena fuera del departamento.

Una vez en el auto, propiedad de Yuzuriha y Yato, la rubia castaña rebuscó entre los asientos hasta encontrar una cinta gruesa con la cual taparía los ojos de su mejor amiga para que no viera hacia donde donde se dirigían porque de seguro se acobardaría.

-¿Y eso para que se supone que es?-inquirió Helena observando la cinta con desconfianza.

-Esto es para que no puedas ver tu sorpresa, tengo que ponértela desde ahora porque sino adivinarás todo apenas lleguemos.

-¿Me puedes decir por lo menos a donde nos dirigimos?

-No, y mejor démonos prisa porque nos están esperando.-dijo Yuzuriha dando por terminada la conversación y cubriendo los ojos de su mejor amiga con cuidado de no arruinarle el maquillaje.-¡Ahora si, vámonos!

* * *

Yuzuriha manejó de prisa consciente de todas las cosas que podrían estar pasando por la mente de su mejor amiga, pero tranquila porque sabía que después de esto ella estaría mucho mejor que antes.

Mandó un mensaje de texto anunciando su pronta llegada cuando se vio obligada a detenerse gracias a un semáforo. Recibiendo el visto bueno de su cómplice manejó aun mas rápido que antes ganándose un ¡No me quiero morir! De parte de Helena quien inmediatamente volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos intentado imaginar de que se trataba todo aquello.

-¡Hemos llegado!-anunció Yuzuriha luego de unos minutos.-Espera que te ayudo a bajar, porque aun no te puedo quitar la cinta.

Bajó rápidamente del auto frente al conocido edificio y ayudó a Helena a bajar. Se encaminaron al lobby donde después de hacerle señas al seguridad para que no abriera la boca -porque de seguro Helena le reconocería la voz y saldría huyendo- tomaron el ascensor para llegar al departamento indicado.

-¿Yuzu donde estamos?-preguntó Helena sintiendo como sus sentidos de alerta se disparaban y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

-Cálmate Helena ya estamos llegando. Vamos, camina.-y con una sonrisa abandonaron el ascensor quedando justo frente a la entrada del lugar acordado, donde ya su cómplice le esperaba apoyado al marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos.

-Yuzuriha, dime donde estamos. ¿Ya puedes quitarme la cinta?- Asmita tuvo que morderse los labios para contener la risa ante la impaciencia de la pelinegra y que esta notara su presencia. Se hizo a un lado para que ambas chicas entraran, y le indicó a Yuzuriha que la sentara en el lugar que había preparado justo en el centro de la habitación.

La rubia castaña hizo lo indicado y luego de un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Asmita, se despidió del rubio dándole un abrazo y deseándole suerte en un susurro que solo el escuchó. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Yuzuriha abandonó el departamento habiendo cumplido con su parte del plan, lo demás ya le correspondía al rubio.

* * *

De un leve portazo cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra, quien no había dejado de llamar a Yuzuriha y de pedirle explicaciones. Se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba y se sentó frente a frente sintiendo de golpe el aroma a frutas que siempre la acompañaba.

-¿Yuzuriha? Déjate de bromas, y dime de una vez en donde estamos.-preguntó Helena con la voz temblorosa, su sexto sentido le decía exactamente en donde se encontraban y el característico olor a incienso se lo aseguraba. Su corazón palpitó con mas fuerzas que antes cuando sintió aquel perfume acercarse.

-Lamento decirte que Yuzuriha ya se ha ido...-susurró Asmita al oído de Helena observando con una sonrisa el respingo que le había provocado y como se le erizaba la blanca piel al instante en que escuchó su voz.-Y dime, ¿te han gustado las rosas que te envié?

-Asmita...-musitó Helena de manera casi inaudible cuando el mencionado le retiró la cinta que cubría sus ojos. Su mirada viajó al rededor: todas las luces estaban apagadas y solo podía distinguir su rostro gracias a la tenue iluminación de algunas velas ágilmente colocadas por toda la habitación. Ambos estaban sentados sobre una suave y gruesa alfombra con estampado hindú y muchos pétalos de rosas habían sido esparcidos por todo el lugar complementando hermosamente la sobria decoración.- Algo en mi corazón me decía que habías sido tu, pero me negaba a creerlo...

-Lo sé... como siempre, volviste a crearte una película en donde tu y yo somos los protagonistas de una tragedia amorosa...-replicó el rubio a escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros, disfrutando de la estupefacción reflejada en su amada.

-Asmita yo...-intentó decir Helena, quien aun no era capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Antes que digas nada, quiero aclarar que la chica con la que me vio Yuzuriha en el aeropuerto y luego aquí bajando paquetes del auto es Annia, la novia de Aspros. Vino conmigo desde Irlanda, en donde fue mi capacitación, porque no le gusta viajar sola desde que perdió a sus padres en un accidente de avión. Y no, no vive conmigo, vive con los gemelos hasta que ella y Aspros se muden juntos. Y los paquetes que bajábamos eran las cosas que había comprado para prepararte una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, fiesta que tuve que cancelar por todo este problema que armaste.-explicó Asmita con su habitual rostro estoico.

-¿Que?-fue todo lo que Helena pudo articular luego de recordar como meses anteriores Asmita le había comentado sobre Annia cuando ella y Aspros estaban planeando mudarse juntos. Sintió una pesada carga abandonar su pecho, instalándose en su lugar una profunda vergüenza. Otra vez había hecho de las suyas.-Asmita lo siento mucho, perdóname por juzgarte de esa manera...

-Tienes que aprender a no dejarte llevar de las apariencias conmigo, porque sino siempre nos veremos en esta situación.-respondió el rubio acariciando levemente el rostro de Helena que ya comenzaba a ser bañado por las lágrimas que escapaban de sus orbes verde esmeralda.

-Perdón...-exclamó la pelinegra arrojándose al rubio, quien la recibió envolviéndola rápidamente entre sus brazos. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza llevándose así las lágrimas en el proceso.

-¿Me extrañaste? Fueron tres meses sin saber nada de tí.-inquirió Asmita, refiriéndose al otro tema que faltaba por zanjar antes de que se decidiera a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-¡Perdón! ¿Que mas puedo decir? Me comporté como una verdadera idiota todo este tiempo. Pero te juro que esta separación y el haber pensado que te había perdido, me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas Asmita...

-Interesante...-contestó y sacando su celular del bolsillo, buscó la grabación que había recibido hacía unas horas por parte de Yuzuriha.- ¿Te refieres a estas cosas, querida Helena?

 _-¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá todo tiene una explicación? Porque, vamos, solo estaban bajando paquetes, quizá lo malinterpretamos todo..._

 _-Si, pero la verdad es que no tendría el valor para enfrentar a Asmita y pedirle explicaciones al respecto.Y-yo no merezco a Asmita... me di cuenta que he sido egoísta; siempre con mis excentricidades y mi inmadurez, esperando que el siempre arregle el desorden que yo causé... no es justo para él, se merece algo mucho mejor, y si lo encontró en alguien mas te juro que intentaré alegrarme por ello..._

 _-Helena..._

 _-Asmita se ha esforzado tanto, siempre pensando en nuestro futuro y luchando por el, en silencio, sin hacer tanta algarabía, sin dar muchas explicaciones, hablando con hechos y no con palabras, ¿y yo que? Actuando como una completa idiota pidiéndole que fuera un poco mas como yo deseaba, tratando de convertirlo en algo que no es y que jamás será, incapaz de darme cuenta de que el es perfecto tal y como es, incapaz de amarlo en la forma en la que el se merece porque me empecinaba en creer que el amor era de la manera en la que yo lo imaginaba... ¡Dios! Que estúpida he sido..._

 _-Helena, de verdad me alegra que hayas abierto los ojos... Asmita es en verdad alguien especial, podrá parecer un poco tosco al principio, pero después te das cuenta de su gran valía como persona... quizá el no te expresaba sus sentimientos de la manera tradicional, pero lo hacía de una manera muy especial, aunque quizá tu no fueras capaz de apreciarlo en esos momentos..._

 _-Y eso es lo que mas me duele de todo: no supe apreciarlo y ahora lo he perdido. La que acabó necesitando la separación para darme cuenta del valor que tiene en mi vida y de lo perfecto que es para mí, fui yo..._

 _-¿Y que harías si de alguna manera todo lo que vimos resultara tener una explicación? ¿Que harías si pudieras volver con Asmita?_

 _-Te juro que desecharía mis miedos e inseguridades y comenzaría a darle lo que se merece: lo mejor de mí..._

-¿Como es que...?-indagó Helena, para luego entender que Yuzuriha había sido su cómplice durante todo ese tiempo.-No puedo creerlo, Yuzuriha y tu...

-Si, ella me ayudó para solucionar todo esto. Anoche le escribí y fue ella quien me explicó lo que estaba pasando contigo después de que le había pedido ayuda para lo de tu fiesta sorpresa.-explicó Asmita volviendo a guardar el celular después de apagarlo, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera cuando empezara a hacer lo que tenía planeado.- Ahora dime, ¿todas esas cosas que dijiste, son ciertas _?_

-Si...-contestó inmediatamente.-Asmita, me di cuenta que te amo, y amarte implica que debo aceptarte tal y como eres, así como tu has hecho conmigo. Si lo pienso bien, la verdad es que soy afortunada de tenerte, eres el hombre perfecto para mí y me dí cuenta que no puedo imaginarme la vida sin tí a mi lado. Te admiro Asmita, porque solo el amor podría haberte hecho soportarme durante tanto tiempo...

-Y estoy dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo. ¿Sabes porque? Porque _aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta.-_ recitó Asmita levantando con su dedo pulgar derecho el rostro de Helena para que lo mirada a la cara.-Yo ya llegué a ese punto, ahora has llegado tu. Ambos somos imperfectos, por el simple hecho de ser humanos, pero bajo nuestra propia opinión, ambos somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Entonces, ¿porque hiciste todo esto? Es una de esas cosas que solía desear que hicieras...-inquirió confundida.

-Para que vieras los resultados que esta separación causó en mi. Así como tu tuviste cambios, yo también los tuve. Quería demostrarte que a mí manera también puedo complacerte. Jamás me verás hacer alguna cosa de estas en público porque ese no es mi estilo, pero en la intimidad querida, es otra cosa...

Acortó lenta y tortuosamente el espacio entre sus labios. Depositando un suave y delicado beso en los labios de Helena. Se deleitó en ellos, dejando leves mordiscos y un rastro húmedo por toda la extensión carnosa. Buscando profundizar el beso, introdujo su lengua con delicadeza dentro de la cavidad oral de la chica siendo cálidamente recibido por la de ella; la recorrió a su antojo, mientras acariciaba su cuello y rostro con su mano izquierda.

Haciendo uso de su propio cuerpo, empujó el de Helena para ayudarla a erguirse y así poder utilizar su mano derecha para acariciarla con libertad. Recorrió sus hombros desnudos y bajo lentamente por toda la extensión de sus brazos, posó ambas manos en la cintura de la chica acercándola lo suficiente a su cuerpo para profundizar el contacto. Teniéndola así, a su merced, doblegada, recorrió a su antojo la piel desnuda de sus piernas provocándole un sonoro gemido que no hizo mas que dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Helena, quiero hacerte una pregunta.-susurró sin dejar de saborear cada centímetro de su boca de aquella manera tan sublime. Helena extasiada no pudo mas que responder un débil si en señal de que había escuchado.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡¿QUE?!-contestó Helena separándose de golpe y rompiendo el contacto. Sus ojos prácticamente se salían de sus órbitas sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.-Asmita, ¿hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio.-respondió el aludido clavando su mirada azulina en la verde esmeralda de la pelinegra. Vio como gruesas lágrimas surcaban nuevamente su rostro y como se dibujaba una sonrisa de sincera alegría en sus labios ya rojos e hinchados debido a la intensidad del beso compartido.

-¡Si, claro que si!-replicó abrazándose de nueva cuenta a su ahora flamante prometido. Sintió como Asmita deslizaba un hermoso anillo en su dedo y no pudo evitar concentrar su atención en aquella preciosa joya.-Sigo pensando que no me lo merezco...-susurró volviendo a concentrar su mirada en las orbes azules del rubio.

-Nadie merece nada en esta vida porque si Helena, todo se gana...-musitó apoderándose nuevamente de los labios de la pelinegra quien correspondió gustosa al gesto tan íntimo y que tanto disfrutaba.

Las manos tibias de Asmita se pasearon por la piel descubierta de su espalda en busca del cierre de aquel vestido, que tal como dijo Yuzuriha, ya lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando al fin lo encontró, deslizó suavemente el cierre hasta descubrir por completo la anatomía trasera de su amada, rozando extasiado esa blanca piel que desde tiempos inmemoriales le hacía perder la razón.

La tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a girarse, quedando de espalda entre sus piernas. En esta nueva posición terminó de retirarle por completo la parte superior del vestido, quedando únicamente protegida por su sostén de encaje negro. El rubio dejó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la zona media de la espalda, causándole una marea de espasmos que no hacían mas que desconcertar a Helena quien ya no podía reprimir sus intensos gemidos.

Sus manos viajaron hasta sus pechos, los cuales estrujó sin compasión demostrando así la pasión contenida durante tanto tiempo. Helena, a punto de enloquecer, logró tener un momento de lucidez, y en un ágil movimiento abandonó la posición, colocándose a horcadas sobre el rubio quien la observaba de manera provocativa, buscando que ella también abandonara la sumisión y desatara su propia pasión interior, para así poder ambos perderse en ese abismo de deseo que amenazaba con consumirlos.

Con fiereza buscó los conocidos labios y en un arrebato los devoró siendo salvajemente correspondida por Asmita; con dificultad intentó retirarle la camisa blanca manga larga que cubría su esculpido torso terminando por arrancarla, haciendo volar los botones en el proceso, dejándola inútil para un nuevo uso.

Lo besó desde el cuello hasta el inicio de los marcados abdominales, lo haló por los hombros obligándolo a sentarse y acomodándose ella sobre su pelvis realizando movimientos rítmicos que amenazaban con acabar con el autocontrol de Asmita quien ya no podía contener las ansias con las que le gritaba su entrepierna.

-Ya n-no a-aguanto mas...-exclamó el rubio con voz entrecortada por el placer.-¿Estas lista?

-Siempre...-replicó Helena igual de enloquecida por el deseo. Ambas miradas se encontraron por breves segundos en señal de acuerdo para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y ambos asaltaron la boca del otro con fiereza al mismo tiempo.

De repente un golpe seco se escuchó asustando a los amantes quienes liberaron los labios contrarios al instante intentando descifrar que pudo haber sido.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-indagó Helena preocupado y con la mente mas despejada.

-Si al parecer proviene de la cocina... ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?-Helena asintió ante lo propuesto por Asmita, y justo cuando estaban poniéndose de pie e intentando acomodar sus ropas con la idea de continuar con lo que habían dejado inconcluso hace algunos segundos en otro lugar del departamento después de revisar la cocina, se dieron cuenta que aquello no sería posible.

-¡SORPRESA!-la quijada de Helena se desencajó cuando las luces fueron encendidas de repente y vio a los amigos de ambos congregados llenos de silbatos, gorros, y demás artículos decorativos de cumpleaños riendo de forma burlona con un pastel en mano. Asmita por su parte, sintió unos deseos incontenibles de partirle el cuello a el par de gemelos que le observaban con expresión maliciosa dejándole saber quienes habían orquestado aquella broma.

-Feliz cumpleaños Helena y felicidades a ambos por el compromiso.-dijo Yuzuriha quien se las había arreglado para regresar al apartamento después de hablar con el vecino para que le dejase cruzar por la ventana con la ayuda de los gemelos.

-Por cierto, lindo sostén, como se nota que te preparaste para la ocasión...-inició Defteros con lascivia y burla en la mirada, haciendo a la aludida reaccionar y correr a arreglarse el vestido con la ayuda de Asmita.

-Lamentamos interrumpirles el momento, pero también teníamos ganas de celebrar...-secundó Aspros dándole una probada al pastel para después sonreír victorioso, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Annia que estaba completamente avergonzada por haber interrumpido un momento tan íntimo como el que Helena y Asmita estaban compartiendo.

-Celebremos entonces...-dijo Helena animada para despejar la tensión del momento y con una sonrisa intentó disipar el mal humor que de seguro debía estar carcomiendo a Asmita; si había algo que el rubio odiara era el que lo interrumpieran a mitad de camino.

-Después de todo esto te quedas a dormir... tengo unos cuantos conocimientos acerca de un conocido libro que me gustaría compartir contigo...-susurró Asmita con una sonrisa que le hizo tragar en seco a Helena, ella sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Para calmarla el rubio depositó un besos en labios de la pelinegra y tomándola de la mano la llevó junto con el resto del grupo para celebrar su cumpleaños, ya después se encargaría de los gemelos y por supuesto de culminar lo que había empezado hacía poco en la sala con su amada.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo! Quise hacer lemmon, pero bueno, después decidí que no, espero no haberles decepcionado, yo sí lo estaría xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este three-shoot y que dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios al respecto, los estaré esperando encantada.**

 **Como les dije el que sigue en mi lista es Sísifo de Sagitario, pronto estaré subiendo este OS aprovechando esta racha de inspiración.**

 **Una vez culminados esta serie de OS, me dedicaré a mi nuevo longfic el cual tendrá como protagonista a Regulus de Leo.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
